Reawakening
by mamadoom823
Summary: KaiXReita AU fic. Warnings: Sensitive topics, language, yaoi. After a 20 yr long war the world of Ilysondor is finally at peace. Kai and his fellow mages are given the task of retrieving the magically gifted that were sent away for their protection, including Reita, the kings only surviving heir.
1. Preview

Reawakening Preview

In a far away world, in a country filled with magic a war has been waging for more than twenty years. Outsiders, fearful of the unknown magic that others held, have been slowly wiping out any and all magic throughout their world. When all of his family is killed as he foresaw, the young prince is able to hide. King Masaru decrees all children with magical gifts, such his grandson the seer, be sent to other worlds for safe keeping. The only persons with magic not sent away are the mages, who's gifts are the only ones strong enough to defend the country. Now, just over twenty years after the invasion began, the country is finally safe again. The old king sends the mages out in search of all the seers, witches and warlocks, enchantresses and wizards and all the children with magic who were sent away. His only request is that his granson, Reita, be found and brought home whether he wants to return or not. Kai is a battle weary mage, ready for his life to quiet down after so many years spent fighting. How hard can it be to round up some long lost children and bring them home? Not all of them want to return to the world that thrust them out years ago. A few of them don't even remember the world they were born to. The worst of them is a young man named Akira who flat out refuses to listen Kai as he tries to explain about his true home. Kai wishes he could just walk away from the stubborn man but there is no denying he is the prince.  
Akira has often felt deja vu but never as strongly as when a dark haired stranger comes looking for him. The more Kai tries to convince him that he is the long lost prince of some far away world the worse the feeling gets. All Akira has ever wanted was to fit in and lead a normal life and then this happens. He doesn't believe in magic or visions of the future or any of the other nonsense that Kai insists is his legacy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Reawakening KaiXReita Chapter 1

"The war is over. The last of the hunters have been rounded up and destroyed. Mages, you have my eternal gratitude for your service and sacrifice over the last twenty years. Without you this country would have been destroyed and all magic gone from this world. I wish I could offer you the time to rest but there is still much to be done.  
"As you know, when this war began many of our children were sent away to other worlds for safety. It is now time to bring them home and you are the only ones able to manage this. Their gifts were blocked to the best of our abilities to protect them from being discovered in these other worlds. Many of them have been gone since the war began and will not even remember the lives they led here. "Some of them may not wish to even return home after all this time. I will leave the final decision in your capable hands with one exception. Somewhere out there is my one and only grandson. He must be brought home to me. He is the last of my line and will one day be your sovereign.  
"Thank you all again and please stay for the evening and enjoy the feast we have prepared in your honor," the old king said. At once the great hall broke into a respectful applause as the assembled mages acknowledged their lords words. It was a day that many of them had thought might never come. Over twenty years ago their country had been invaded by unknown strangers who had attacked without warning or provocation. As time passed, they had come to learn that their foes were from a far away land where magic of any kind was outlawed. They had been trying to rid the entire world of all traces of magic for hundreds of years. There seemed to be no reason beyond a fear of the unknown that had led them to destroy countless lives and countries. The old king had worried about the children who were like his grandson. The boy was said to be a very powerful seer but being only five he had no way to defend himself. That had been the case for many of the lesser magically gifted. The only persons able to fight these invaders had been the mages, the most powerful of all magically versed. Only mages could cast spells to protect and defend against the invasion.  
The invaders had started by systematically seeking out the youngest and most vulnerable, the children. It had been decided that any gifted child would be taken to other worlds until the war came to an end. Their gifts had been dampened to conceal them from possible harm but there was no way to completely block the gifts. Now it was up to the mages to find and retrieve these children from who knew how many worlds. "A mage's work is never done, eh Kai?" came a familiar voice.  
"Ruki, good to see you again," he said clasping the other mages arm. "How long has it been? Five years?"  
"At least. I'm glad to see you're still in one piece," the shorter man said taking a seat.  
"You as well. I heard that most of your company was involved in that massacre near Hart's Keep last year. How many did you lose?" he asked sadly.  
"All of them. I was injured and mostly unconcious when Yune shoved me into a well. When I came to they were all dead," he said bitterly.  
"I'm so sorry, Ruki. I honestly hadn't heard it was that bad," he said bowing his dark head.  
"Thank you," he said closing his eyes.  
"What do you make of all this?" Kai asked, changing the subject. "Being charged with finding all those children who were sent away?"  
"I can't wait," he said dryly. "I just love snot nosed little brats so much. Drooling little ankle biters are my favorite kind of people."  
"Oh come on. Kids aren't that bad you know."  
"Most of them are. Loud and smelly with their fingers up their noses and or in their mouths. Disgusting really."  
"Now that I think about, there will be some that are already grown. The prince for example, would be in his midtwenties wouldn't he?"  
"Hmm, you know, I think you're right. I wonder if he's good looking? It wouldn't be so bad finding him I suppose."  
"You're a terrible person, you know that don't you?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I loved him, but it has been a year and I've had to learn to accept that. I'll always miss him and what could have been but I'm still here and I have to keep moving forward."  
"Yes, but the prince? Even if he's only a seer he's still out of our league."  
"Who cares? You've seen the portrait of his father haven't you? That man was something to look at."  
"That portrait was of the entire family you know? The late prince, his wife and their three children."  
"Unfortunately. I guess his wife was easy on the eyes. If she hadn't been wearing a dress and her hair wasn't piled on top of her head she'd have made a pretty guy. Don't even get me started on the kids. Nothing but trouble if you ask me. Which one of them is the surviving prince again?"  
"He was the baby in the portrait. That spiky blonde hair and great big grin are just too cute."  
"If you say so. I do feel bad for the kid though. You've heard the rumor right?"  
"Which one?"  
"That he saw what was coming? That he saw the war and his family being killed and nobody believed him until it was too late? That he hid in a barrel in the cellar for almost a week before he was found? He's the reason why they blocked everyones gifts before they were sent away. It's rumored that the kid almost lost his mind before they could seal the visions away."  
"I've heard most of that. Who hasn't? I wonder if any of it's true though. I mean this did happen over twenty years ago you know."  
"I know but Yune was there when it happened."  
"He was? He lived here at the castle?" Kai asked in amazement.  
"He did. He was in the group that found the prince. He told me the poor kid wouldn't even look at them and every time he fell asleep he'd scream until his voice gave out. He was a total wreck over what happened."  
"Wow, poor kid is right."  
"I see somebody else I need to catch up with. It really was good to see you again, Kai. Stay safe and I'll see you later," Ruki said as he stood and waved across the room. "You as well my friend," Kai said as they clasped arms again. Ruki was one of his oldest friends and they had seen a lot together. They had come from the same small farming village as children and had trained as mages together from time to time. It didn't take long for the smaller man to disappear into the crowded room and then Kai was left alone with his thoughts once again. After all the years of fighting it was finally over and Kai wished that he could return home for a few days to unwind. Instead he knew he would be gone on the morrow, off to unknown worlds to look for children who were as scattered as leaves by the wind. He wondered how many children had been sent away over the years and how they would find them. That was something the high mages would undoubtably address when they gathered in the morning.  
Kai spent the remainder of the evening catching up with a few of the other mages he knew before seeking somewhere quiet to sleep. He left the castle proper and settled comfortably in a nearby glade. Looking up at the stars in the clear night sky he tried to think back to what life had been like before the war. He had been so young when it had started it was hard to remember now.  
As mages grew differently than those around them age was really a matter of perspective. The time from conception to birth was only four weeks rather than the normal fourty. The first five years of a mages life their growth was the equivalent to fifteen years for all others. It slowed to around twice the normal rate for nonmages for a few years after that. When they reached full maturity it gradually decelerated until it was half the rate of others. The magic that shaped their lives was the cause of the excellerated developement and finally extended their lifespans. The more Kai thought on the subject the more his head started to swim. He had never really cared to keep track of what his age was according to either standard. Currently he looked to be around three score so that is what he considered himself. He yawned loudly and settled himself more comfortably into his bedroll, dropping quickly into a light sleep as he had done for many years.  
The soft light of morning and the calling of nearby birds roused him from his slumber. He ran his hands through his long chestnut hair before he tied it back with a strip of leather. Gathering his few possessions he made his way back to the castle to hear the high mages orders. Many of the other mages were milling around the great room already, awaiting word on how to proceed. The high mages entered the room and all conversations ceased. They made their way to the high table and stood before it to address the assembled crowd. One by one each of the five high mages removed his or her crimson hood, revealing their true selves. Three of the faces were the same that he remembered from the first time he had seen the high mages as a boy. The other two were new but no strangers to him. Gackt and Hyde had been a couple of his teachers when he was a young mage. Hyde was by far the best mage to learn transfiguation from and he was also a master of simple disguises. Gackt was the most formidable mage when it came to offensive magic as well as small arms combat. It was no surpirse to Kai that the two were now high mages.  
"Fellow mages, we are gathered together on this day to celebrate our victory and to mourn the loss of far too many of our brethren," the eldest of the high mages spoke. "You have all honored us with your service to the king and our great country over the last two score years. Before we can begin rebuilding our lives we have one more task ahead of us. "The king has charged our kind with the daunting task of finding and returning our missing children. These children were sent to several different worlds but they will not be too difficult to find. We ourselves selected the places the children would be sent to. There are a total of thirteen worlds and we have been able to keep some measure of watch over many of our kin. "You will each be given a world and a list of names of those who were sent there. However these lists are not perfect. As you heard his majesty say yester eve some of these children have been gone so long they may have no memory of our world. That is very much the case of those who have been gone longest. Many of their names have disappeared from our records. "The prince's name never appeared on our lists. His entire memory was lost before he was sent away. The only one who knew for certain which of the thirteen worlds he went to is beyond our reach now. Therefore you will each of you be charged with looking for him. He is now two score and five. He has his late mothers dark cocoa eyes and we believe that he will still have the pale gold hair such as his late father. "The only way to know him for certain is the small birthmark on his, ahem, posterier. We are unable to tell you what the mark is due to a vow made to the king. You will understand when one of you finds him," the old mage said in closing.  
"If you will all have a seat here we will begin giving you the lists and tell you how to reach the world we have chosen for you," Gackt said in his compelling voice as he stood forward. "I wish you all luck and speed in your journeys."  
Kai made his way to one of the tables and took a seat. It would seem that the task they had been given was not as dauntless as he had first assumed. With the remaining mages split between only thirteen worlds they should be able to accomplish this within a year or two. Of course that would depend largely on the number of names each mage was given. Then there was the almost impossible task of finding the prince. As the high mages made their way around the room food was brought in and they broke their fast together. Kai sat quietly chewing on the soft brown bread that had been soaked with milk and honey. Platters of fruits and cheeses had been left on the tables along with pitchers of watered ale and wine. He sighed wishing for the fragrant coffee that had been served with most meals during the long years of battle. As they finished their repast the mages who had recieved their lists began to leave the castle. Kai waited patiently as the morning turned to midday and the number of remaining mages grew smaller. At long last Gackt sat down before him, dropping wearily onto the bench. Kai smiled in greeting to his old teacher.  
"Kai?" the high mage asked. "All grown and you've made it through the war."  
"In large part due to your teachings."  
"I would expect no less from one of my finest students. Getting on to business though. Here is a list for you and the world you've been assigned is a place called Earth. Of the thirteen this one is the least like our world. There was a time in their history when we could have been the same but they were as intolerant of magic then as possible. Now that world explains magic away as if it doesn't exist."  
"This list isn't very long. I was expecting something a bit more," Kai said almost sadly.  
"Partly due to the fact that most people there no longer accept magic. Also there will be several other mages sent there. That world has more people than you or I could imagine."  
"If there are that many people how will I find the few on this list?"  
"You'll be able to sense them. Being a mage your powers will reach out for them in some cases maybe even call them to you."  
"That is good to know. How will I know who's who?"  
"Again, your magic will assist you. The people on your list are from a small part of that world only. You will have to trace every bit of magic you sense there though. We have no way of knowing if the prince is in that world or another. Each person there with the gift will have to be located and you have to personally assure that they are not the long lost prince."  
"In other words, once I have found those on this list I have to find everyone else not on it. Then I have to look at their bare bottoms to check for an unknown birthmark?"  
"Only the men in their midtwenties. That should narrow the search down a fair bit."  
"Is there anyway to find out how many names are missing from the list?"  
"None I'm afraid. I must be off now. There are still many more mages to see today."  
"Of course. Congratuations on becoming a high mage."  
"Thank you. May luck and speed be with you."  
"And you as well."  
Gackt left the table and moved to another part of the room as Kai looked at the list in his hand. He had thought that there would be more than eight names after all these years. Even if there were other mages going to the same world as he was eight seemed like a very small number. There seemed to be irregular spaces in between the names and Kai looked more closely at the parchment. That was it! The spaces in between were where other names had once been. The larger the space between names the more had disappeared over time. This would give him a better idea of how many magically gifted children had been sent to the area he was to search. It looked as if the same person had written each name on the list as well. There had to be thrice as many names missing as there were still on the list. What could have happened to all those children to make their names disappear like that?  
There was only one way for him to find the answer to that question. He would have to find the owners of those names and see for himself. He picked his pack up off the floor where he had sat it earlier and checked the contents. His bedding, clothing, food and medicine packs, bathing things and wand were all securely stowed away. He added the parchment to the other contents and slipped it onto his back. Midday had come and gone while he had waited on instructions from the high mages. It was now dusk as he stepped outside and looked around. Taking an apple from his pack he left the castle and began walking away from everything he knew. The clear spring air became gradually cooler and the flowers growing along the side of the road became brown and dried out. If he looked hard enough it looked like it might be snowing somewhere ahead of him. He decided that he had would be better off staying where he was for the night rather than try to forge ahead into a snowstorm at night. He looked beyond the road he was traveling on to see the new landscape around him. The trees weren't that much different from those of his own world but everything else seemed to be. The houses were all the same shape and size as each other with no noticable differences. Everything else had the same sense of uniformity to them. He didn't see any people moving about and there were no lights on anywhere. He shuddered and was glad that this unknown place was not the world he was headed to. He pulled the blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around himself. He was thankful that during the two score years of battle he had learned to sleep when and where he could. Tonight he would be sleeping sitting up on the hard cold ground of the road between worlds. With any luck he would reach Earth the next day. He hadn't thought to ask Gackt if he knew how far it was between the two worlds. With a sigh he closed his eyes and fell promptly to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Reawakening KaiXReita Part 2

Akira sat in his cubicle with his head down between his knees trying not to hyperventilate and pass out. Why was this happening to him now of all times? He was so close to getting a promotion that would get him out of the tiny little cubicle once and for all. This always happened to him at the worst possible times. Not that there was a good time for his panic attacks to kick in and leave him looking completely foolish. Mentally he focused on his breathing, reminding himself to breathe in then breathe out slowly and evenly. Cue the blonde jokes, he thought mirthlessly. Relax and breathe, told himself sternly. It's not working, his inner child remarked. Oh not you again, he groaned, leave me alone already. He argued internally with himself until he heard his best friend and coworker, Kouyou, calling his name.  
"Akira," Kouyou hissed.  
"What?" he asked as he tried to breathe.  
"They're headed this way. Sit up and act normal already."  
"I can't do this, Kou."  
"Yes you can. You deserve this promotion, buddy. For crying out loud fix your mask and go get it."  
"Dammit," he said as he sat up and readjusted the medical mask he always wore. Not that he was sick, he just had a white mark under his right eye that looked almost like an eight pointed star. People tended to stare at it if he didn't keep it covered and that attention made him uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly a people person to begin with due to his anxiety problems.  
The supervisor looked down the aisle and signaled for Akira to come with him. He looked at Kouyou, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up before following along to what felt like his doom. Just breathe, he reminded himself shakily. Try not to fall on anybody when you faint this time, his childish voice mocked him. Please don't let me do that again, he silently begged.  
He was shown to the conference room where the corporate manager was waiting for him. Why did it have to be him doing the interviews this time? All the other times he had been up for a promotion it had been the floor manager weeding through the applicants. He wondered if he'd still have a job if he fainted in front of this guy. Breathe in, breathe out.  
"Mr. Suzuki, have a seat," the dark haired man said. "I'm Yuu Shiroyama, it's nice to meet you."  
"Thank you, Mr. Shiroyama, sir," he replied. Breathe in, breathe out.  
"I see that you've been with us for the past, almost nine years. That's very impressive at your age," he smiled.  
"I started in the mail room when I was in high school, Mr. Shiroyama, sir." Breathe in, breathe out.  
"Please, call me Yuu. My father is Mr. Shiroyama," he said with a laugh.  
"That wouldn't be appropriate Mr. Shiroyama, sir." Breathe in, breathe out.  
"Then at least drop the sir. I'm not that old yet."  
"Of course not Mr. Shiroyama, si..Sorry." Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
"It's alright," he said as he glanced back at the folder in his hands. "So, mail room for two years and then a junior position for another two. You've been in the entry position for the last five years. I see that you've applied for the senior position three other times. Why do you feel you haven't recieved the promotion, Mr. Suzuki?'  
"You see, sir, sorry, Mr. Shiroyama si... sorry..." he said just before he fainted and fell out of his chair. Twenty minutes later he made his way back to his cubicle and sank into his chair. He laid his head in his arms on the desk and blew out a frustrated breath. He heard a flurry of movement then Kouyou was in the cubicle with him.  
"Well? How did it go?" Kouyou asked impatiently.  
"I fainted."  
"Oh. Did you, well you know, fall on anybody?"  
"No, I just fell out of the chair."  
"I guess that's not too bad. Better luck next time huh?"  
"I got it."  
"You got what?"  
"The promotion. I got the promotion," he said still a bit dazed.  
"You fainted and still got it? How did you manage that. I thought old grumpy puss called you spineless last time that happened."  
"Thanks for reminding me of that. It was Mr. Shiroyama doing the interviews this time though."  
"Whoa. The owner of the company, Mr. Shiroyama?"  
"Well, his son the corporate manager, Mr. Shiroyama."  
"Let me get this right. You fainted and fell out of your chair in front of the corporate manager and you still got the promotion?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure you didn't fall on him and he hit his head on something?"  
"Kouyou. That's not funny."  
"I know but that just so unbelievable. How did you manage that?"  
"Well," he stalled.  
"Oh there's more. C'mon. Spill kiddo."  
"He kind of asked me out afterwards."  
"He what? Are you serious?"  
"Yes. He said he thought it was 'cute' that I fainted."  
"Wow. You said yes right?"  
"Of course not! I told him it would be highly inappropriate to accept."  
"Only you Akira, only you," he said sadly.  
"What? It is against company policy to date a fellow employee, remember?"  
"He's the owner's son. He can date whoever he wants dummy. You still have a job though, right?"  
"I do. I start upstairs next Monday morning."  
"You do know that he's not just the corporate manager but he's the senior office manager as well, right? You'll be working directly under him when he's in the office."  
"Oh man. I completely forgot about that. What am I going to do now?" he said as he started breathing funny again.  
"Breathe little brother. It'll be okay I'm sure. Did he seem upset when you turned him down?"  
"Not really." Breathe in, breathe out. "He just smiled and said he understood. Is that bad?" Breathe in, breathe out.  
"Could go either way I suppose. Maybe you could go find him and tell him you changed your mind? Go out with him a few times and have some fun."  
"It wouldn't be right. I mean if people found out I was seeing him they'd think that was why I got the promotion wouldn't they?"  
"Maybe, but who cares? I say you should go for it. How long has it been since you and what's his name broke it off?"  
"Just forget it. It's not appropriate and it's not going to happen. Can we just get back to work?" Breathe in, breathe out.  
"You have got to be the most boring person I know. How we stayed friends all these years is a complete mystery some days."  
"That's easy. I don't hit on any of your dates. Even the really cute ones." Breathe in, breathe out.  
"There is that. Although that doesn't keep them from hitting on you. Remember that one guy? The body builder?"  
"I wish I could forget him. Did you ever figure out why he smelled like cabbage and old shoes?" Breathe in, breathe out.  
"No. What about that girl from the salon? She couldn't believe you were gay."  
"Please stop bringing her up. She still calls me once a month to ask if I've changed my mind yet." Breathe in, breathe out.  
"You're kidding. I guess she really believes that persistance pays off, huh?"  
"Something like that," he said shakily. Breathe in, breathe out.  
"Not again," Kouyou said as he looked closely at his friend. "Akira. Come on, snap out of it. Akira don't do this. Akira!"  
He slumped over into his friends arms as heads poked up along the walls of the cubicle farm. He missed the looks of both concern and amusement directed his way. He also missed the corporate manager stride towards his small area and being picked up and carried away.

Kai spent the next few months going back and forth between his own world and Earth. He had finally found everyone on his list and was now tracking down all the other people whose names he didn't have. It was more difficult to find those remaining here since their magic was now diminished. He had discovered what caused their names to disappear from the lists. For whatever reason if they rejected the very idea of magic theirs went from dormant to almost nonexistant. The problem was he kept getting pulses of strong magic from somewhere. It was always gone before he could find the source however and he was getting very frustrated. There shouldn't be anything that strong left if this part of the world. The other mages sent here were too far away for him to feel their powers. What could it possibly be causing those surges? Could this world still have some magic of it's own or was it something more sinister? The sooner he found the source the better he would feel.  
His opinion of this world wasn't a very good one. When he had first come here the people had seemed so distant and cold to each other. They spent much of their time rushing about ignoring the world around them. After speaking with the people from his own world he came to understand that it was simply how this world was. People were more connected to the devices they carried on them than they were to each other. It was a sad state to be sure.  
Walking down a busy street he tried to follow yet another faint magical trace. With so many people around it was difficult to tell exactly who the magic was flowing from. He thought briefly of the 'phones' that these people carried and wondered if he could use them to find the remaining magic here. As one of the warlocks he had brought home had liked to say 'there's an app for that.' If only that were true he thought with a laugh, his work here would be done.  
There it was again. That powerful surge of magic and it wasn't that far away from him. Closing his eyes he ignored everything around him and focused on finding the source once and for all. His eyes snapped open and he rushed towards a small park a few blocks ahead of him. He didn't have the time to apologize as he pushed his way through the crowds around him.

Akira kicked at the snow on the ground absently as he walked. His anxiety attacks were getting out of control even with the new medicine the doctor had him on. He knew that it wouldn't work even before he agreed to take it but Yuu, he blushed, Mr. Shiroyama, had begged him to try it. Just like he had begged Akira to begin seeing the doctor shortly after he had gotten the promotion at work.  
Since he had moved from the cubicle farm to his own office on the seventh floor his episodes had become more frequent. He had begun fainting so often that Yuu, again he blushed, had insisted that he needed a sofa in his office to lie on. That way if he did faint he wouldn't fall and injure himself or anyone else. Honestly he was surprised that he had even managed to keep his job since it seemed he spent half his time on the couch lately. Maybe the position was too stressful and he should ask to be tranfered back to the junior department. Or maybe he should just look for another job in a less stressful field than finance. He didn't know of any companies that would look kindly on an employee who was constantly fainting though.  
Mr. Shiroyama was the only person he had ever met that didn't seem to think his panic attacks were a sign of weakness. At first he had repeatedly told Akira that it was cute. Then as the attacks and the fainting had happened more frequently he had become honestly concerned. That was when he had started asking him to consider seeing a doctor about it. He had relented and seen the doctor even though he knew it was useless. There had been endless trips to countless doctors when he was a child. None of the medications or therapies they had tried had done any good either. As he had grown older the attacks had finally began to subside and he had hoped they would eventually disappear altogether.  
For the past ten years they had come and gone but never truely left him. He had accepted that they never would and tried his best to lead as normal a life as he could. He's gone to high school, gotten a job and even dated occasionally. He shared a small apartment with Kouyou, who was his first and oldest friend. They had grown up in the same childrens home and Kouyou was the only one there who hadn't teased Akira about his nervous disorder.  
In fact, until he had met Yuu a few months ago Kouyou was the only person he knew at all that didn't belittle him because of it. Yuu was probably the nicest person that Akira had ever met. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Akira's coworker and manager he would have already accepted one of his many invitations to dinner. Maybe he should take Kouyou's advice and just go out with the man once. It seemed that everybody at the office already knew about the fact that the manager had taken a liking to him. How could they not notice when Yuu treated him so differently. He was always checking in on Akira when he was at the office. If he was gone for more than a day or two he would even call to ask after his wellfare. It was very sweet of him but the younger man couldn't help but think about how inappropriate it was. Akira wished he had it in him to just let go and take chances but he couldn't.  
The more he thought about it, the more labored his breathing became until he noticed the little dots of light swimming before his eyes. He looked around quickly for somewhere relatively safe to fall before he fainted. He staggered a few steps and collapsed face first into the nearest snowbank.

Kai swore as the pulse of magic ceased before he made it to the park. There was only another half a block before he reached his destination this time. If he was lucky there might be some hint as to who or what the source of these surges was. When he came to the park he was disappointed to see it was entirely empty. No children playing on the swings or parents watching in amusement. He walked slowly around the part trying to determine where the magic had come from or disappeared to. There was absolutely nothing left of it however. He growled in frustration and turned to leave when he noticed a figure laying almost buried in the snow on the far side of the park. He ran over to the person and hurriedly dug them out of the knee deep embankment. Running his hand along the slender neck he found a slow but steady pulse beating there. He saw a gentle fog coming from under the mask indicating that the person was still breathing as well. There were no obvious signs of injury so he removed the hat and ran his hands through the soft, golden hair feeling for any bumps. The person moaned and deep, dark brown eyes blinked up at Kai in confusion.  
"Are you injured?" Kai asked placing a restraining hand on the persons shoulder.  
"No. I just fainted," a deep voice responded.  
"Are you ill, then? Shall I find you aid?" he asked as his concern mounted.  
"No, I'm fine thanks," the man blushed to his ears as Kai helped him sit.  
"Do you need refreshment?" Kai asked kindly. He knew that hunger could cause a person to collapse and in this world there were those who went without.  
"What? No. I just faint is all," the blush deepened and the other refused to meet his eyes.  
"Truly? Then I am glad you are unharmed."  
"Thank you, uh, what's your name?"  
"I am Kai."  
"Thank you Kai. I'm Akira and I should be getting back to work now."  
"Did you happen to see anyone else in the park, by chance?"  
"Uh no, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention though." Breathe in, breathe out.  
"It is of no consequence. I shall continue my search," he paused and stared at the man as he felt a slight surge begin.  
"Your search?" Akira asked nervously. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
"It is you," Kai said as he stared intently into the others eyes.  
"Um, I really need to be going now, Mr. Kai, sir," he said and gulped. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
"You are the one I have been seeking of late."  
"Akira? Is that you?" came a voice from behind Kai.  
"Mr. Shiroyama, I just heading back to work now," he mumbled as he stepped around Kai. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
"You fainted again didn't you?" the newcomer asked gently.  
"Yes," Akira admitted dejectedly. Breathe in, breathe out.  
"I knew I should have had my driver take you to the doctors. What if you had been hurt and there hadn't been any one around to help you?"  
"Oh, um, this is Kai. He pulled me out of the snow when I fainted. Kai, this is my employer, Mr. Shiroyama," he stammered, blushing again. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.  
"Thank you so much for coming to Akira's rescue. I don't know what I'd have done if anything happened to him," he said to Kai.  
"It was my pleasure to do so. Akira is a very special person," Kai said as he looked over the slightly taller man.  
"He certainly is. Well, Akira, let's get back to the office shall we?"  
"Yes, Mr. Shiroyama," he said as he fainted again.  
Both men reached out to catch him but it was Kai who reached him first. 


	4. Chapter 3

Reawakening KaiXReita Part 3

Yuu led the stranger carrying the still unconcious Akira out of the park as he called the office. He knew that the adorable blonde had a roommate who worked in the junior level of the company named Kouyou. The two were obvious good friends as well and Akira spoke of the man highly and frequently. He was actually jealous of the affection the younger man held for his friend.  
After a minute his call was put through to Akira's friend and roommate. Yuu explained where they were and what had happened before asking for the address so that he could bring the blonde home for the day. Kouyou rattled it off to him and said he would be there shortly to let them in and care for his friend. Kai was growing concerned that the younger man in his arms hadn't woken yet. It seemed an unhealthy sign to him regardless of what the man had told him earlier. He had listened to what the dark haired man in front of them had said as he spoke into his phone and knew they were taking the slight blonde to his home. Kai was not sure why but he was glad the other man did not seem to know where Akira lived.  
Several blocks later they arrived at a old building and were met by a tall man whose face shown with concern for his friend. He led the two men into the building, up a flight of stairs and to a door marked with the number four. After unlocking the door he led them inside through a tidy main room and into what Kai assumed was Akira's bedroom. It was small but clean with simple wooden furniture that almost matched.  
Kai went to the bed and gently lay the fragile looking blonde down on top of the thin comforter. Unwinding the tattered scarf he hung it from the headboard. Next he unzipped the thread bare coat, removed it and laid it on a nearby chair. Then he went to the end of the small bed and untied the laces of the boots, noting that the seams were starting to unravel. He removed them and saw that both socks had holes in them. He placed the worn out boots on the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled an old looking blanket over the still unconcious man. He tucked the end around shoulders that seemed impossibly thin and stepped back. Whoever this man was and whatever his magic caste might be, Kai vowed to do his best to convince him to return home. He was far too thin and his belongings, while well kept, all needed replaced. Now that the war was finally over and it was safe for the magic wielders again this man would never want for anything again. If only Kai could somehow convince him to return there. His name wasn't on Kai's list but he was still somehow able to call magic to him. This should not have been possible according to what the high mages had told them.  
Kai faced the other two men and motioned them out of the room ahead of him. He needed to return home and talk to the high mages about this man. First he needed to assure himself that Akira would be well looked after while he was gone. There was something about the frail blonde that drew Kai to him like no other ever had. He sat at a table with the others and looked them over closely.  
"How long has he suffered from these fainting spells?" Kai asked the taller man.  
"As long as I've known him and we met as kids."  
"Are they always like this? Leaving him weakened and unable to wake?"  
"Not normally. They haven't been this bad for a long time."  
"But this has happened before?" Yuu asked.  
"When we were kids it used to sometimes. But it's been years since they were this bad. I think this is the worst I've ever seen him though. I'm getting really worried about him."  
"What causes them though?" "The doctors he saw back then thought he suffered some kind of traumatic event before he was found and brought to the home we lived at. They couldn't really say for sure since he had no memories."  
"When was this?" Kai asked as an idea came to him.  
"About twenty years ago, I guess."  
"He's never regained his memories?"  
"Not conciously. I think he might remember something when he sleeps though. He still has nightmares but he can't remember them when he wakes up."  
"Is there anything else different about him? Something that sets him apart?"  
"Fainting and constant nightmares aren't enough? He's always been just a step away from a nervous breakdown. He doesn't sleep and has a miserable appetite at times like this. Then he faints and falls on people or ends up hitting his head on something. The only thing he's ever wanted is a normal, quiet life and because of his nervous condition he'll never have that."  
"When did his symptoms worsen?"  
"It started a few months ago maybe. He'd been doing alright for a while and then it just started happening all the time like when he was little."  
"How old is Akira exactly?"  
"Like I said, he was found as a kid so nobody knows for sure. They had to guess at his age but since he didn't really talk and he was so small it was hard to say. He's probably in his midtwenties somewhere and officially he's listed as being twenty-five."  
"He was around five years of age when he was found with no memories and had suffered some type of trauma, then? How unusual."  
"There was never any report of a missing child matching his description around that time either."  
Kai listened to the rest of the conversation between the other two men half heartedly. His mind raced with the impossible idea that had taken root earlier. Was it possible, he wondered. Could this Akira, for all his endearing frailities, be the long lost prince that every mage from his world was searching for? There was one way to be certain and he was unsure how to approach the man about it. If Akira was the prince, then what did the flares of magic around him mean. The prince was rumored to be a seer, not a mage, and therefore shouldn't have magic that strong. It might have something to do with it being suppressed for the last twenty years but that seemed unlikely to Kai. Mayhaps he need not return and seek the council of the high mages after all.  
Kai pulled himself from his wool gathering as he noticed that Yuu and Kouyou seemed to be having an arguement. Yuu seemed to be insisting that Akira needed to be brought to a hospital, which Kai recalled to be a medical center. Kouyou was adamant that he was more than capable enough to care for his friend.  
"He won't go to the hospital. There's nothing they can do that they haven't already tried anyway. It's just more bills to be paid off," Kouyou said vehemently.  
"Then I'll pay for it myself. He needs help, Kouyou. He can't keep this up for much longer," Yuu responded hotly.  
"He won't let you do that. He won't let anybody help him. Do you know why he's been working for you fathers company since he was sixteen? He overheard some of the staff at the youth home we lived in talking about how expensive his medical care was. He didn't want to be a burden so he got a job and started paying for it himself."  
"Is that the reason why all of his things are in such a state of disrepair?" Kai asked quietly.  
"Noticed that did you? Yes it is. He stopped going to the doctor when he was eightteen and able to leave the home. Even though it's been seven years he still owes a lot of money to the doctors and hospitals he was forced to go to for those two years," Kouyou said sadly. "That's why he kept applying for the senior position, isn't it? The little bit of difference in salary?" Yuu demanded.  
"Yes but now he's afraid that all the fainting is going to cost him his job. That causes more stress, which makes it happen more often. It's a brutal cycle that he can't break free from."  
"Well he can't keep doing this to himself. I've done what I can to make sure he doesn't get hurt at work but he fainted twice after he left his appointment. Twice, Kouyou! What if it had happened while he was crossing a street or if Kai here hadn't found him in the park? He could easily have been killed or frozen to death!"  
"Don't you think I know that? He's the closest thing to family that I've ever had! I know I tease him about it sometimes but I'm worried those things will happen to him every single day of my life. If I thought it would actually help him I would have put him in the hospital myself."  
"I might know of a few things to aid him," Kai said.  
"Like some new wonder medicine? Or some home remedy? He's tried them all and they don't do shit."  
"What about the ones he's taking now? I thought he said they were helping?" Yuu interupted.  
"He only said that so you wouldn't worry so much about him. I'm honestly surprised he even bothers to take them."  
"Why didn't he just say they weren't helping? The doctor could have."  
"Could have given him more drugs? Different drugs? Like the ones that knock him out? Or the ones that make him sick to his stomach? How about the ones that make him so depressed he tries to kill himself? Those were all just so helpful."  
"What about alternative methods?"  
"He's done everything out there alright? If somebody told him that taking this or doing that would help he tried it. Nothing helps. They can't find the cause of it so how can they treat it."  
"Then what can we do?" Yuu asked desperately.  
"As I said," Kai replied. "I may be able to aid him."  
"Not unless you have a magic wand you can wave and make it all better," Kouyou snorted.  
"I will talk to him myself when he wakes," Kai said calmly. If only the taller man knew that Kai did indeed have a wand he would have been shocked.

Kai had stayed at the apartment for most of the evening waiting for Akira to awaken. Yuu had been called back to the office as the sun had begun to set. Kai had long ago closed his eyes and sat quietly meditating. He could hear an odd scratching sound coming from the living area and thought the other man might be drawing. At long last he heard a soft voice calling out from the bedroom.  
"Kouyou?" Akira said as he woke up.  
"Akira! Thank goodness," he said as he rushed into the small room. "You really had us worried there, little brother."  
"Sorry. How did I get here? I remember I was at the park and I fainted. Then somebody was pulling me out of the snow and Mr. Shiroyama arrived. Then I fainted again," he said trying to remember things properly.  
"That's what I heard. Yuu and Kai brought you home after your second nose dive buddy."  
"Wait, Kai was here?"  
"Still is. He wants to talk to you. Want me to tell him to take a hike?"  
"That would be rude, Kouyou. What could he possibly want to talk to me about though? I don't even know him really."  
"Sure you don't want me to get rid of him? We really don't know who he is are anything. He could be some stalker or something."  
"He's just a guy who was nice enough to help a complete stranger. Twice. Where is he?" Akira asked as he started to rise.  
"Not so fast. You've been out of it for hours. You don't leave this bed until you've eaten. You can talk after that."  
"Yeah, I remember from the last time. Thanks Kou."  
"Sure thing kiddo. Back in a few."  
In the kitchen Kouyou threw together a bowl of the stew he'd had cooking all day and some bread. He place it on a tray and brought it into the bedroom. After helping his friend into a sitting position he handed over the tray and then went to make his own plate. He woke Kai by calling his name from the kitchen and offered him some food. Not that he cared if the stranger was hungry or not but Akira would. After eating he collected the tray and helped his friend out to the couch.  
"You can talk to him, but don't upset him or I will kick you out of here fast than you can say 'seeya', got it?" Kouyou said to Kai.  
"I have no intention of upsetting him. I desire only to offer aid."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"C'mon, Kouyou, be nice. He did help me earlier. I can at least listen to whatever he has to say," Akira reminded him.  
"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up so don't try anything funny mister," Kouyou warned as he left the room.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Akira asked as Kai sat on the other end of the couch facing him.  
"Have you ever tried meditation?" Kai asked.  
"Uh, I think I tried to. I couldn't do it right though because I kept thinking of stuff."  
"Would you be willing to try it again? I can teach you how to clear your mind properly."  
"I guess I could try but why?" he asked slightly confused.  
"I think it would help you. Meditation and certain other focusing techniques I can teach you if you're willing to learn them."  
"Do you really think so?" "I do."  
"When can we start?"  
"Whenever you would like."  
"Now?"  
"If you wish."  
"Yes please."  
"Very well. You'll need to lay down to begin with. It is not uncommon for people to fall asleep when they first practice meditating."  
"I, uh think I might've done that too," he blushed as he admitted this. "As I said, that may happen. Do not let it bother you if that happens. Sleep is a healing state for the body and mind. It is one of the other techniques I will teach you. Where would you prefer to start? In this room or mayhaps on your own bed?"  
"My bed I guess," he said standing. "Very well."  
"Keep that door open," Kouyou called from the kitchen as he saw where they were headed.  
"Yes Mother," Akira replied cheekily.  
"Don't give me any lip, young man. I'll wash your mouth out with soap."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughed. "I mean it, Akira. I want to be able to see what's going on in there."  
"Geez, Kou. He's going to teach me how to meditate for real. Get your mind out of the gutter."  
"Humor me little brother."  
"Yeah, sure. Nag," he shook his head and looked at Kai apologeticly. "Sorry about him. He likes to think he's my keeper."  
"It is good that you have a friend to watch over you. Now I want you to lay flat on your back," Kai said as he moved the pillow out of the way. He reached into his pack and pulled out a small leather pouch. After he removed a small gem stone from it he set the bad aside. "Have you ever used crystals or stones before?"  
"I think I had one in my window when I was a kid. It made rainbows on the walls and floor when it was nice out."  
"Well those are nice but not what I had in mind," Kai said with a laugh. He held up a clear stone and places it on Akira's forehead. "This is amythest, a healing and protection stone. By placing it on your inner eye it will help you focus your mind. That is the first step to clearing it."  
"What do I do now?"  
"Close you eyes and relax your body," Kai said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Good, now breathe in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth."  
Kai watched as the younger mans face as he breathed slowly in and out as instructed. With each inhalation his head would move back slightly and his nose would wrinkle slightly. As he exhaled his head would fall forward again and his soft lips would part. His eyes closed tightly and Kai could see that they were still moving rapidly behind the lids.  
"Now I want you to clear your mind. Imagine your head is filled with thick black smoke. With each breath you draw a tiny bit of that smoke will become gray. When you release the breath, you will blow out the gray and be replaced with white. By the time your head is filled with pure white your breathing will be calm and your mind will be clear."  
"Thick grey smoke. Breathe in gray, breathe out white. I think I can do that."  
"Very good. Relax and breathe and remember that it is fine if you fall asleep. If you feel yourself growing tired, allow slumber to claim you."  
"Okay. I can do this. Uh, what do I do after that? You know, once the smoke is gone and my mind is clear. Then what?"  
"Then you will see what you need to see. It is different for each person but I will be here watching over you."  
"Alright. Here goes nothing," Akira said bravely. 


	5. Chapter 4

Reawakening KaiXReita Part 4

Akira sat dejectedly in the back seat of the shiny black car Yuu had ordered to take him home. He hated taking time off from work when he was actually sick. Being sent home because of his fainting spells was an even worse punishment in his eyes. He had the couch in his office if he needed it and he wasn't contagious so he really didn't see a reason not to work. Kouyou had argued with him all the way into work this morning and then gone straight to Yuu. He had been outnumbered and bullied downstairs into the car and sent home like a child. He had thought Yuu was different from the rest when they had met a few months ago. The manager hadn't held it against him that he suffered from severe anxiety. Now he had started acting as if Akira was made of glass and would shatter easily. Kai, a virtual stranger, hadn't treated him that way at all last night. He had been patient while explaining the whole process of meditation. Akira ran his fingers over the stones of the bracelet he now wore. While he had tried unsuccessfully to meditate Kai had made it for him. He claimed that the moonstone and onyx were for grounding and might be able to help him stay calm. He smiled as he realized that he had been awake for several hours now and still hadn't had a panic attack. Not even when his employer and best friend had ganged up on him and forced him to go home. Maybe the stones really did work he thought. The car pulled up in front of his apartment building and he hurried out before the driver could come around to help him. Once inside the comfort of his home he slipped off his shoes and went to the kitchen. He had spent so much time agruing this morning that he had forgotten to eat breakfast. He made a bowl of yesterday's stew and heated it in the microwave. After a second helping he wandered around the apartment wondering what to do. He was never home at this hour on a weekday and the chores for the weekend didn't need redone yet. He decided to try meditating again just to give himself something to do. After stretching out on the bed he picked up the little purple amythest from his nightstand and placed it on his forehead. He had remembered to move the pillow out of the way and lay flat on his back with his palms resting on the bed.  
Closing his eyes he pictured his head full of the thick black smoke and began breathing the way Kai had told him. Outside the wind began to blow as rain came down from the darkened sky. His breathe came and went slowly changing the image in his head from fully black, to swirling grey and finally to pure white. He listened to the rain against the window as the white shifted and curled in his mind.  
The swirling white started to form into shapes that turned into faces of people he thought he should know. It looked like a happy family before him and he could almost hear what they were saying to each other. There was a man and a woman with two small girls and they turned to smile at him. He wanted to smile back but something stopped him. Suddenly their smiles turned into looks of fear and they were silently screaming.  
Akira broke into a cold sweat as the scene continued to play out in his mind. It didn't take long for him to realize that the family was being attacked by a group of armed men. The attackers had swords and spears and he couldn't look away as first the man and then the woman fell. Even though the children were small and defenseless they were killed as well. In his mind he screamed and begged for them to get up but they simply stared at him with wide open eyes, faces forever frozen in masks of fear. He was going to be sick, Akira thought, violently sick all over his bed and himself. He kept screaming in his mind and tried to remember if Kai had said what he should do to stop meditating. A little desperately he wondered if he had fallen asleep again and this was a nightmare. He tried to pinch himself but he couldn't even feel his body. Just as he thought he would lose his mind a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders and he was shaken roughly. He could hear Kai's voice calling his name but it sounded far away. Then Kai was somehow there with him in the swirling white and pulling on him. At last he opened his eyes and quickly leaned over the side of the bed as the stew and bile rose in his throat.  
He moved to replace his face mask as he lay back in his bed exhausted. Kai stilled his hand when he saw the faint mark on the younger mans face. How could he have missed seeing that the previous night, he wondered. Unless he was very much mistaken that was the Infinity Star of legend. This was truthfully more than Kai had been prepared for when he left his world. Such a mark had not been seen for ages unknown and to find it here, on the face of the man he believed to be the prince was astonishing.  
"Um, can I have my hand back now?" Akira asked after a full minute had passed.  
"My apologies," Kai said releasing the hand in question. "Is that mark why you cover your face?"  
"Yeah, everybody looks at it funny."  
"Truly? Again, my apologies if I made you uncomfortable. Where I come from a mark such as that has great meaning."  
"Where are you from anyhow?"  
"A place far from here to be sure."  
"Really far away huh? I've never heard anybody that talks the way you do."  
"Indeed, my home is far from this place."  
"Does it have a name? Maybe I've heard of it."  
"Ilysondor. I do not think it is somewhere you would know of."  
"It sounds familiar though. Maybe I heard of it a long time ago."  
"Mayhaps."  
"So what does this mark mean in Ilysondor?"  
"It is a mark carried by all deep seers."  
"What's a deep seer?"  
"Have you any idea what a seer is, Akira?"  
"It's somebody who sees the future right? Like a fortune teller?"  
"Fortune teller indeed. Those that you call 'fortune tellers' are false prophets. Giving only vague information they guess at using information you give them and twisting it back around. A seer is one who can truly see events yet to come as you first thought."  
"Alright, then what's the deep part mean?"  
"A deep seer sees not just the future. They are able to see truth behind lies according to legend."  
"Legend?"  
"Indeed. There have been no deep seers born in many generations. At least not to the best of my knowledge."  
"I guess that would come in handy for some people, like the police or something."  
"Deep seeing is a highly prized quality in Ilysondor. Any with such a gift were treated with the highest honor and respect."  
"Too bad I can't do those things. Maybe if I could I'd go there some day," he said ruefully.  
"Have you ever tried to 'see'?"  
"Uh, no. Why would I?"  
"I suppose you would have no reason to. May I ask you something?"  
"You just did," he laughed. "Sorry, go ahead."  
"You were meditating when I arrived. What gave you cause to cry out?"  
"Huh? I was really screaming?"  
"Aye, you were. It was a truly anguished sound."  
"Oh, sorry. I think I saw something bad happen."  
"You think?"  
"I'm not sure if I was actually meditating or if I fell asleep and had a nightmare."  
"What did you see?"  
"At first it was just faces, a family I think. Then they were being attacked and they died."  
"Were they people you knew?"  
"I don't know. I thought I should know who they were but if I did I don't remember them. I'm pretty sure I don't know anybody who's been attacked by swords and spears though. I mean, really, who does that these days?"  
"Swords and spears?" Kai asked raising a brow. "I know, crazy right?"  
"Mayhaps, mayhaps not. Is that all you saw?"  
"I'm pretty sure that was it. It was definitely more than I wanted to see. Last night you said something about seeing stuff when I was meditating. Why would I see stuff like I just did?"  
"Your friend said that when you were a child you had lost your memories. This may be something from before that time. Mayhaps even what caused the loss?"  
"If that's something from my past maybe I'm better off not remembering it then."  
"At this time that may be for the best. I have been wondering though if your lost memories and your fainting are somehow connected though."  
"What?"  
"Perhaps some part of you longs to remember something of that time. Another part of you may be afraid of remembering though. If what you just saw is part of your past that may explain why you would forget. You would have been just a small child and that is something that full grown men would shudder at seeing."  
"Like I said, if that's my past I'd rather not know."  
"Not even if it led you back to family?"  
"If I had any family don't you think they'd have found me in the last twenty years? It's not like I've been hiding away from the world or anything."  
"What if they thought you gone? What if the family you saw murdered was your own?"  
Akira didn't have a chance to control his breathing as he fainted dead away this time. Kai sighed as he watched the younger mans eyes flutter and caught him before he could tumble from the bed. He laid him down atop the blanket and fetched a pail and rag to clean up the sick from earlier. Kai wondered how the blonde would have reacted to the news that he may be a prince. Somehow he knew that would most likely have caused another fainting spell. How was this going to convince this naive young man that he was from another world? That he was a seer? Possibly a deep seer at that. With a deep sigh he sat in the chair next to the bed and closed his eyes. Listening to the sounds of rain outside and the deep even breathing of the younger man Kai drifted into a light slumber. His mind took him to his last trip home and all the changes that were now taking place. Crops had been replanted in open fields that had not been used in the many long years of war. Homes were being rebuilt outside the fortified walls that had gone up to keep those within them safe. The country was once again beginning to thrive as it had in his youth. He felt a pang of longing and hoped that it would not be too long until he was able to return to his own world.  
The only thing keeping him from returning now was the puzzle that was Akira. Kai was convinced more than ever that he was the prince. The vision that had occured during his meditation combined with the mark of the Infinity Star proved at the very least that this man was one of the lost children of his world. If only he were able to see the birthmark the high mages had spoken of he could be on his way home. How did one ask a near stranger if they had a birthmark on their arse though? Akira was dreaming. He knew it was a dream but that didn't make it feel any less real for him. The family he had seen in his mind earlier were surrounding him and again they wore smiles. He was riding on his fathers shoulders as they walked along. His mother said something and smiled up at him. He turned around to look behind them and his sisters laughed and made faces at him. They had always loved to tease him.  
Hana, the oldest of them had dark hair like their mother while Momoko had their fathers lighter hair. Both girls had fathers amber eyes though, something he had been secretly jealous of. They came to a small clearing in the woods and he was set on the ground to run with his sisters. Mother and Father were smoothing a blanket on the grass and taking things from the basket to set up a picnic lunch. He remembered this now. It had been his birthday and the family had gone on a picnic to celebrate. While they waited to be called to eat his sisters had played tag with him, letting him win for once. Then they had all eaten together on the large blanket. After the last apple tart was gone his sisters had gathered flowers. He had sat on his fathers lap listening to his deep voice telling stories. Mother had woven the flowers into his sisters hair and he had fallen happily into sleep. That had been the first time he had the nightmare. He had dreamed about his parents and sisters being killed by sword and spear. His eyes flew open as he woke up from the same vision twice in one day. Tears ran down his face as he remembered the nightmare for the first time in his life. He remembered his family as well. Finally after all these years he remembered having a family. A mother and father and two sisters and they had loved him. He hadn't been abused or abandoned as everyone had always thought. His family was killed and that was why he was alone. He curled into himself as sobs wrakced his body, grief overcoming him. It hurt more than he had ever thought it would to remember them. Knowing that he had been part of a warm, happy family at one time and they were gone forever tore at his heart. How could he have forgotten them for all these years? Forgotten their faces and voices and love? He felt the bed sink behind him and strong arms wrapped around him. Kai didn't ask him anything, only held him as the pain washed though him. Akira turned to him and buried his face against the warmth of the others chest. He cried for all the years of feeling like he hadn't been good enough for his family to want him. He cried for every time he had hated his unknown family for not looking for him. He cried for loathing the people who had left him alone and unloved. He cried for the family that was now beyond his reach forever. Finally his tears ran dry and could only lay exhausted in the shelter of Kai's arms. Outside, the storm raged on and the wind howled against the window. The lights flickered and went out, leaving the room in shadows despite the fact that it was barely noon. Akira didn't even notice the darkness around him as he was lost in the memory of his dream. "Did you know them?" Akira asked quietly.  
"Did I know who?" Kai was slightly confused.  
"My family. Did you know my family? My parents and my sisters."  
"No, Akira, I did not know them."  
"Then how did you know they were my family when I told you what I saw?"  
"I did not know for certain. I suspected as much but did not know."  
"I dreamed of them," he said flatly.  
"You did?"  
"It was my birthday and we had a picnic. I fell asleep and dreamed about them being killed. Just like I saw earlier. I dreamed it and then it happened to them for real didn't it?"  
"Yes it did."  
"Is it my fault? Did I kill them with my dream?"  
"No, Akira, never think that. Your dream is not what killed them."  
"How do you know that though? Dreams are supposed to be powerful right?"  
"It was no ordinary dream. You are a seer and your dream was a vision of things to come."  
"What good is it to see something like that if you can't change it? If you can't stop it from happening?"  
"Some things can be changed and others can not be changed. No matter how much we wish it otherwise."  
"That sucks."  
"Indeed it does suck," Kai chuckled.  
"Did you really just say 'suck'?" Akira asked as he looked into Kai's laughing face.  
"I believe I did," he replied causing them both to laugh. 


	6. Chapter 5

Reawakening KaiXReita Part 5

Kai had managed to teach Akira a few more lessons about meditation, including how to bring himself out of the slumber like state. The problem was that the more he learned the more intense his visions started to become. Most of them were of the earliest part of his life when his family had been alive. These might have been memories except for the fact that in several of them the young man had been little more than an infant. When he began seeing visions of the war that had been waged for the last twenty years in his home world the panic attacks would set in and leave him physically exhausted and mentally drained. Over the next several days the visions had began coming more and more often. Kouyou had confronted Kai one morning and demanded to know what the hell he was doing to Akira.  
"I thought you were supposed to be helping him," Kouyou had accused.  
"I am trying to help him. His past is beginning to catch up to him however and I am as worried as you are," Kai admitted.  
"Then whatever it is you're doing, stop. Let him go back to how he was. This is killing him dammit!"  
"Even if I were able to stop the visions the attacks would continue to plague him. I need to take him home. There are people there who have the knowledge to help him better than I."  
"Take him home? What the hell does that mean?"  
"It means that he needs to quit this place and return with me. The sooner, the better."  
"Tell me something Kai. You didn't just happen to be in the park that day did you? You were there looking for him weren't you?"  
"I was looking for someone. I was unsure as to who I would find, but yes it was no accident that I found him that day."  
"Who are you? Really?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Don't toy with me. This is my best friend we're talking about and I want to know who you are and why you seem to think you know more about what's going on with him than I do," he demanded. The lights in the apartment as well as the ones out on the street began to flicker alarmingly.  
"It looks as if there is another storm moving in," he said calmly as the trees began to sway violently.  
"A shit storm of trouble for you if I don't get some answers," Kouyou said as his eyes blazed.  
"Calm yourself before you hurt someone," Kai said as he watched debris being tossed around outside. He waved a hand lazily and the taller man was forced to sit in the chair behind him.  
"I knew there was something 'other' about you," he said as he visibly tried to relax. "Who are you? Or more precisely, who are you to Akira?"  
"I was sent here to find those like Akira and return them home."  
"Where is home?"  
"A place called Ilysondor. It is very far from here I am afraid to say. Once Akira has returned there he will not be back."  
"Cut the crap. I already figured out that you're not from around here. Why don't I make a pot of tea and you can tell me the truth. From the beginning."  
"Very well."  
Kai explained to Kouyou about the war that had consumed his world and about the children being sent away for their own safety. The only detail he left out was his belief that Akira was the prince and heir to the throne. Kouyou had listened to everything he said and he could see the other man was thinking over his words carefully. Finally the other man spoke.  
"You're more 'other' than I had imagined. Are you sure it's safe for Akira to go back? Everything is well and truly over?"  
"It is or my high coucil would never have sent us out to find the lost ones. I vow to you that I will keep him safe until he is in the care of the council."  
"On your life."  
"On my life. I will guard him with my last breath if need be."  
"Why can't he come back when he's well? You've been coming and going for months you said."  
"I am a mage where Akira is a seer. Alone he would be unable to travel the road between the worlds."  
"Why can't you or some other mage bring him back? What if he doesn't want to stay there? Would you just hold him against his will?"  
"That is not for me to decide. My role is only to find those like Akira and assist them in returning to our world. I have not heard of anyone wishing to return once there however."  
"I have to say I don't like the idea of his leaving with a near stranger. He's the closest thing I have to family, has been since we were kids."  
"He will be treated with respect in our world, whether his attacks abate or not. He will never want for anything again."  
"I want that for him. Really I do but it's just going to be hard to let go of him."  
"Were you guys planning to let me sleep through the day again?" Akira asked as he came in, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"You need it. You look like death Akira," Kouyou told his friend blunty.  
"Thanks a lot."  
"Any time buddy," he said with a laugh. "Have a seat and I'll get you some tea."  
"So what were you two talking about so intently?" the blonde asked.  
"You," Kouyou said without a hint of remorse.  
"Again?"  
"Yes, again. Kai thinks that you should go home with him."  
"To Ilysondor? Why?" he asked looking back and forth between the two.  
"In case you haven't noticed, you're getting worse than ever. I've never seen you have attacks this bad or often before. I'm really worried about you."  
"As am I," Kai said. "There are people in Ilysondor who know far more about the tolls of being a seer than I. Mayhaps they would be best suited to help you."  
"I don't know. I mean, I have a job so I can't just up and go whenever I feel like it. I really do need to get back in to work soon. This is ridiculous, missing so much time."  
"Akira, you aren't in any condition to work. Yuu would only send you straight back here, if not directly to a hospital, if you show up looking like you do," Kouyou said as he brought the tea out to the table.  
"But,"  
"No buts mister. You need help, end of story. I think you should go with Kai. Nothing here has helped you. I'm out of ideas and I'm worried you're going to die if this keeps up."  
"I'll be fine. I just need to get a good nights rest or two. If these damned visions would just let me sleep through the night I'd be good as new."  
"You've been saying that for the last two and a half weeks and it hasn't happened. The attacks are getting out of control. Please don't argue with me on this. Just pack a bag let Kai take you back home with him."  
"Do you really think this will help?" he asked Kai after several minutes.  
"I think it may be the only option left to us at this time."  
"Fine, I'll go and see what they say."  
"Thank you. Finish your tea and I'll help you pack," his friend said.  
"I can manage. I'm not competely useless you know."  
"I know, little brother, I know."  
A knock at the door interupted any further conversation and Akira went back to his room to pack. He pulled the suitcase from the back of his closet and blew the dust off it. Everything he had owned when he turned eightteen and left the home had fit in this thing with room to spare. Here he was seven years later and he still didn't have much more to his name. He started packing the clothing from his dresser as the voices from the other room started to rise. He could hear Kai and Kouyou arguing with whoever had knocked earlier and tried to focus on the voice to see who it belonged to. After a minute he was able to recognize the person in question as his boss, Yuu. He should probably go out there and let him know that he was planning to leave town for a while to get medical help. It would be the proper thing to do and this way he wouldn't have to send in a notice with Kouyou come Monday. Sighing, he closed the last empty drawer and put the small stack of shirts in the patheticly empty suitcase. He squared his shoulders and went into the living room to greet his employer and inform him of the travel plans. He was surprised when he saw Kouyou in the middle of the other two men trying to keep them away from each other.  
"What's going on out here?" he asked.  
"Akira, tell me you aren't seriously planning on taking off with this, this person. What do you even know about him?" Yuu asked angerly.  
"I know enough and yes I am leaving with him. If there are people in Ilysondor that can help me then I'll go see them."  
"There's no such place though! I've traveled all over the damned globe and I've never heard of it. And how can you say you know enough about this guy? Do you even know his full name or is it still just Kai the Unknown?"  
"Look Yuu, I'm sure that you mean well but this really isn't any of your business. You're my boss and I appreciate the fact that you've been so considerate of my health. If there's a chance that that I can get help, real help, then I'm going to take it. If that's going to be a problem then I'll have a Kouyou give you my letter of resignation on Monday."  
"Dammit, I don't want you to quit. I just don't think that this guy is trustworthy and you shouldn't be traveling alone with someone you don't know. Let me get his full name a run a background check on him. It'll only take a couple of days and then we'll know the truth about him."  
"No. Believe it or not I am a capable adult and I've been looking after myself for a while now. I honestly thought you were different when we met but I was wrong. Like just about everybody else in the damned world you think that my panic attacks and the fainting I suffer from means I'm weak. All you see is my condition, not me," Akira said getting more pissed with every passing minute.  
"Akira, it's not like that," Yuu said, shocked by the sudden outburst.  
"Yeah, it's exactly like that and you know what? I'm over it, all of it. You and everybody else that's ever looked down on me can go fuck themselves because I'm done taking that crap," he turned his back on the starteld faces of the three men and stomped back to his room. Before slamming his door he called out, "In case you misunderstood, I quit."  
He began throwing his clothes from the closet into the open suitcase, not even bothering to fold it. The yelling in the other room started again but this time he ignored it. He was through with people who couldn't see past his nervous disorder. Ever since he was a kid all the other kids had teased him about it and he'd never stood up to them. All the adults there hadn't treated him any better. He was sick of it all and the more he thought about it the more angry he became. Screw them all, he thought bitterly. Whether or not he was able to get help in Ilysondor he was never coming back here. Kouyou was the only person here he actually gave two shits about and he knew that no matter where he ended up his friend would come visit him. He no longer had a job to come back to now and right now he wasn't going to worry about that. Fuck 'em all, he decided.  
He left his room only long enough to grab his things out of the shared bathroom and slammed his door closed behind him again. There were no knick nacks or framed photos in his room, only a few books and he threw those in on top of his clothes. He flipped the suitcase closed and snapped the locks shut before he leaving his room one last time. He sat the suitcase by the front door and calmly walked around the others as he went to the tabel and finished his now cold tea.  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Kai," he said as he set the cup back on the table with an overloud thump.  
"Akira, get a grip already," Yuu said as he stepped between Akira and Kai. "You don't need to go with this guy. So the last doctor you went to wasn't able to help. Fine, we'll find you another one and another after that if we need to. We'll keep trying until we find one that works for you."  
"Thanks, but no. Now get out of my face."  
"I don't want you to go," he said taking the blondes hand. "Stay, please. I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. You can come back to work on Monday and we'll figure this out, okay?"  
"Did you forget the part where I said I quit earlier?" he said as he pulled his hand away. "Fine, you don't have to come in to work. Just come by my office and we can still talk about it."  
"We're done talking about this. I'm leaving and just fyi, I'm never coming back here." He turned his back on his previous employer and embraced his friend. "Kou, I'm sorry but once I'm gone I just don't think coming back here is an option for me. I'm let you know where I'm going to be once I decide for myself."  
"Blessed be, little brother. I'm going to miss you," he said as he returned the hug. "You just take of you alright?"  
"I will, promise."  
"You look after him Kai, or so help me I will hunt you down to the ends of the universe and back."  
"I swear it," Kai said as he clasped Kouyou's arm in his own.  
"Kouyou, how can you just stand there and," Yuu never got the chance to finish what he was saying as Akira's fist connected with his face.  
"Ow," Akira said, shaking his hand at his side.  
"Nice right hook. It's about time you used it," Kouyou said with a laugh.  
"Dude, that hurts like a sonofabitch."  
"Yeah well he's going to be feeling it a lot worse than you when he wakes up."  
"Good. I hope he doesn't try to fire you or something over that."  
"Please, this guy's a marshmallow. He might act tough but he's all kinds of soft and squishy inside."  
"You're going to seduce him aren't you?"  
"Oh you know it. Now you two get out of here before you make me cry. It's hard to be sexy and seductive when your eyes are puffy and your nose is red."  
"You are so bad, you know that don't you?" he asked as he picked up his suitcase. "Don't change, Kouyou. Don't ever stop being the big brother I love."  
"Now you've done it. I'm crying and I'm going to look like shit when he wakes up. He'll run out of here screaming and I'll never get another chance to sex him up."  
"Please. I know you have at least three pairs of handcuffs to choose from if you really want to keep him here."  
"There is that. Okay, go, now before I really start bawling."  
"Alright, I'm going. Stop nagging already Mom," he laughed as he closed the door behind him. He could hear his friends laughter follow him out of the old building. 


End file.
